


a good time (spent between your thighs)

by Shadowsandstarlight



Series: Omega-verse: Severus-centric [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Sirius Black, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Angst, Omega Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Sirius Black, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/pseuds/Shadowsandstarlight
Summary: “Sleep well, babycakes.” He murmured, fond smugness creeping in when he felt Severus smile slightly at the use of the nickname. It had, originally, been something he had called the Omega in jest, after noticing the huge sweet tooth he had— but for some reason, it had stuck long enough that now he couldn’t think of calling Severus anything else, nor did he even want to call him something else.OrTwo smutty scenes between our favorite potions master and biker boy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Omega-verse: Severus-centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762204
Comments: 16
Kudos: 306
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1





	a good time (spent between your thighs)

“A-Ah! Sir— Siri, slow down,” Severus gasped, hands scrambling for purchase on the slippery walls of the bathroom as he bent over, legs spread wide. His face was flushed pink, panting with drool trailing a thin path down his chin. 

Sirius merely hummed and ignored the Potions Master’s pleas, comfortably sat on his knees after he had applied a cushioning charm. “But you taste far too sweet, my Sev,” he grinned boyishly, before he went back to sucking and licking  his  Severus’ pretty and slick rosebud, lapping at the quivering opening with the flat of his tongue and pushing past the clenching muscles.

Saliva and slick dripped down Sirius’ chin, but the Alpha swore that nothing would ever compare to this; between his Omega’s spread thighs and bringing the other man into heights of unimaginable pleasure, breaking and yet moulding him in the same breath.

Severus groaned, and couldn’t help but cry out when Sirius slipped a finger inside of him, probing and searching for his prostate. 

“Al-Alpha please!” He gasped and mewled, arching his back further as a hand slid forward to play with his leaking cock. Three firm strokes, that skillful tongue moving inside of him, and a rough graze to his poor prostate were enough to push the Omega over the edge, cock spurting wetly and his hole contracting rhythmically, tight enough to have his Alpha cursing wildly, the same hand that was inside of Severus now fisting his own cock until he, too, came. 

“Dirty fucking slut,” Sirius chuckled after he got his breath back and had gotten up, draping himself over Severus. The Potions Master grumbled in reply, casting a weak stinging hex on the Alpha’s arse. 

“Fuck off, Black,” Severus sighed and, very much belying his words, turned his head to lazily kitten-lick the Alpha’s primary scent glands located in the juncture between his neck and shoulders.

“Love you too, babycakes.” Sirius grinned, turning on the shower head to wash off the semen and slick covering them both. “Come here, Sev,” he said much softer after they were done, the Omega now nearly asleep on his feet. 

“Bed?” Severus mumbled, not at all resisting as Sirius dressed him only in some sweatpants— surprisingly, the Potions Master very much preferred Muggle casual wear to its Wizarding counterpart— that he himself has worn before, so it was suitably covered in his scent as well. 

“Oh yeah, I believe I tuckered you out enough for today,” Sirius mused as he laid down on their bed, Severus curled close to his side. “Eight denied orgasms— a new record!” 

“Shush and let me sleep, you big bumbling baboon,” Severus grumbled, slapping a hand on Sirius’ chest. The Omega groaned as he stretched, toes curling, and then draping a leg over Sirius’ waist for a far more comfortable position. “You can be smug about it later.” 

“Fiiiine,” Sirius drawled out, but contrary to the words he nosed his Omega’s soft hair gently, arms curling around the narrow waist of the Potions Master. It was rather amazing, how soft that dark hair was when it’s owner did not spend hours and days slaving over potions and getting all those fumes inside of his hair. 

“Sleep well, babycakes.” He murmured, fond smugness creeping in when he felt Severus smile slightly at the use of the nickname. It had, originally, been something he had called the Omega in jest, after noticing the huge sweet tooth he had— but for some reason, it had stuck long enough that now he couldn’t think of calling Severus anything else, nor did he even  want  to call him something else. 

He lulled his worn-out Mate to sleep, a hand gently rubbing down Severus’ naked back until his breaths turned soft and even, features relaxed. 

It was only then that Sirius allowed himself to fall asleep too, his Omega comfortable and taken care of, and his own inner Alpha settled at that particular bit of knowledge.

+++ 

“Hello, babycakes! Having fun, are we?” Sirius smirked, pulling Severus close to himself and gently leading him away from the dance floor and to a dark, discreet corner of the ballroom nobody would bother them in.

Severus grasped Sirius’ sleeve tightly, and Sirius’ smirk further widened as he felt the fine trembles shaking through his Omega’s body. Tucking his head into Sirius’ neck and breathing shakily, Severus began murmuring, “O- Oh, Sirius, ple _ase- ah_ !” he moaned the last bit, a whine bubbling from his throat. 

Sirius had, once again, upped the intensity of the vibrators the bastard had persuaded him to wear just before coming to this  _blasted_ , _stupid Ministry ball_ — 

“H— ah!” He gasped quite loudly, which had Sirius sticking two fingers inside of his mouth to quieten him, as opposed to simply casting a silencing charm. Desperate to focus on anything other than the vibrating ring and plug, Severus sucked, tongue curling around the appendages as he stared at his Alpha in pure want and begging. 

“What was that, Omega-mine?” Sirius asked innocently, slipping his arm around Severus’ waist. The Potions Master dropped his head atop his Mate’s clothed shoulder, moaning long into the soft fabric as Sirius’ other hand carefully slipped inside of his trousers, deft fingers slowly jerking his leaking cock.

“Please, Alpha,” Severus begged quietly, so sweetly Sirius was almost tempted to say a huge screw you to the Ministry’s ball and take his Omega home to fuck and plunder him to his heart’s content. Almost. “Let’s go home, Siri, please, I-I need to cum, oh fuck,” Severus gasped, quickly moving to clasp Sirius’ wrist as the Alpha drew tight little circles over his frenulum. 

“I don’t think so, babycakes, we still have an hour to go,” Sirius frowned in mock sympathy, breathing in his Omega’s delicious scent. The ring and plug had scent dampening charms placed on them, otherwise he was sure that the entire ballroom would’ve been drenched in Severus’ pleasured scent. The thought of somebody other himself seeing or smelling his Omega’s arousal had him growling quietly and biting down on Severus’ primary scenting glands. “Hmm, how about a deal, alright?”

Severus let out a small, desperate cry and rocked gently into the hand rubbing precum all over the sensitive head of his cock. “N-Name your deal,” he gritted out. 

“Either you’ll cum here now, right in my hand, or I’ll cage your pretty cock for a week and  then  allow you to cum. Of course, I’ll still get to use that tight hole of yours as I see fit, Omega-mine.” 

Severus whimpered, thinking his options over; he ached to cum, to make a mess of himself all the while everyone else remained oblivious, but he also loved the thought of being used in such a manner, where his own pleasure and release was ignored and he was only a toy for his Alpha. 

“I want both,” he whined, indecisive. “Please, Sirius!” 

“Shh, love,” Sirius soothed his overwhelmed Potions Master, moving the cock ring up before he began rubbing his Omega’s prick fast and firm, twisting his hand whenever he reached the nearly-purple head. “Cum for me, Sev. Cum for your Alpha.” 

Severus’ mouth fell open, cock twitching and spurting, making a mess of his pants and trousers. He trembled, core clenching with the strength of his release. As he tightened around the still-vibrating butt plug, the friction against his prostate had him choking back a mewl and his orgasm continuing into something painful until finally, Sirius turned off the vibrators. 

“My pretty Omega, calm down,” Sirius murmured softly, kissing Severus’ forehead. He raised his hand— wet with Severus’ cum— to his lips, catching the Omega’s gaze as he lapped up the cum until his hand was clean. 

Severus had a furious blush but he didn’t say anything, still wrapped up in the aftershocks of his much sought-after release. He didn’t protest as Sirius cleaned and righted him, eyes fluttering shut when he was kissed fondly. “Can we go home now?” He muttered quietly afterwards, relaxing even further as he felt the ring and plug disappearing from his person. 

Before he could gush out the trapped slick inside of him, Severus waved his wand discreetly, banishing the secretion. He raised an eyebrow when Sirius took his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. 

“After you allow me this last dance, Omega-mine,” Sirius smiled, chuckling as Severus sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Remember though, my dear, back home you’ll still have to wear your cage...” 

“You are an utter sap, you know?” Severus grumbled, though he had a small, content smile as well, completely ignoring the second sentence even as his worn-out cock twitched in slight interest.

“Only with you, my love, only with you.” Sirius grinned and kissed his Omega again, and so they spent the night like that, curled close like any mated pair, especially one that loved each other very much. 

The two didn’t care much for what other thought of them; so as long as none interfered with their bond and private lives, everything was all fine and dandy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for a long time so I decided why not just be done with it lmaoo anyways this was an attempt at writing smut so how was it? 👀 
> 
> AND yes i know im terrible at endings 🥺


End file.
